Sahashi Akio
Akio Sahashi is a minor character of BONDS. He works with people who are dealing with trauma by using art and music therapy. He is a 36 year old man with OSDD-1b. His alters/self-states are Ake, Haruto, Akira, Hikaru, and Miru. Appearance Akio has short neat black hair and silver eyes with tan skin. He either wears his work clothes or his casual clothes. His clothing can change and he may have a wig on if his alters/self-states wish to do so. Background Akio was born and raised in Chiyoda, which is a ward in Tokyo, Japan. He used to live in a house with his mother, father, and older brother before moving out to live in a house with his wife Sahashi Ai and, later on, their daughter Sahashi Aki. His parents were loving and caring though his father was also dealing with bipolar disorder. Akio always wanted and tried to help out his mother and especially his father. He wanted his older brother to help, too, but he refused. Akio loved his older brother, but he did not get along with him a lot due to him seeming to get more attention from their parents, not liking roughhousing, and preferring art and music. His older brother became physically and verbally abusive towards him and also became emotionally abusive later on by shaming and making fun of him for not being manly or masculine enough. Akio was struggling at school until he got help from his art and music teachers. A group of delinquents befriended him and acted as his bodyguards to protect him from his older brother and other threats at school. Akio always felt that he was different from other people yet not knowing why and his parents noticed this, knowing that it was more than just a phase. However, the diagnoses of anxiety at 14 years old and depression at 15 years old did not completely fit him. He finally got a correct, complete diagnosis of OSDD-1b at the age of 20 when his parents found a therapist that could help him. Akio got married to Ai. She was understanding and accepting when he told her about his diagnosis of OSDD-1b, wanting to meet the members of his inner family. Personality Akio is a warm, cheerful, and energetic man. He enjoys helping others, especially children. He can be swayed by his emotions at times and is easily bothered by insults. He is a forgiving person and believes in giving people second chances as he forgave his older brother and decided to give him a second chance after hearing from him that he had changed his ways. However, he can also be an unforgiving person when his forgiveness does not lead to a good outcome such as discovering that his older brother was abusive towards his daughter and niece; he was devastated as a result. Akio is fond of art and music. He practices system responsibility and makes sure that he maintains doing so. Relationships *'Ake' - WIP *'Haruto' - WIP *'Akira' - WIP *'Hikaru' - WIP *'Miru' - WIP *'Sahashi Ai' - WIP *'Sahashi Aki' - WIP *'Older brother' - WIP *'Sister in law' - WIP *'Mother in law' - WIP *'Father in law' - WIP *'Mother' - WIP *'Father' - WIP *'Paternal niece' - WIP *'Maternal nieces' - WIP *'Maternal nephews' - WIP Etymology WIP Appearances Bonds Episode 1 Trivia *'Favorite Food:' ??? *'Favorite Color:' ??? *'Favorite Genre:' ??? *'Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Least Favorite Food:' ??? *'Least Favorite Color:' ??? *'Least Favorite Genre:' ??? *'Least Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Pronouns:' He/him/his *Akio can have passive influence on whoever is fronting and is co-conscious at all times with his alters/self-states when fronting. *He prefers to be called the core instead of being called the original. *He calls his system his inner family. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Minor Characters